Reappearance
by hoopsgirl84
Summary: Faith returns home to the life she walked away from almost 4 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Faith stared at the door in front of her. She knew she would come back some day; she just hoped he knew that as well. Raising a tentative hand to the door, she knocked. In a matter of seconds she heard swearing and loud stomps coming toward the door. That was when she realized it was almost 1am and he must have been woken up. The foot steps died down so she knew he must be standing at the door looking through the peephole to see who would intrude on his home this late at night. She knew his cop instincts would kick in but hers kicked in before his did and she had already sidestepped to the right to insure he couldn't see her through the peephole. Without time to adequately prepare for this day the door swung open and he peeked out, noticing her almost immediately.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat.

"Who's that daddy?" came a small voice from behind him. Faith turned her head only to find herself staring at an exact replica of Bosco, his curly mess of brown hair, right down to the midnight blue eyes she saw looking at her curiously. He was clad in a pair of boxers and a white tee shirt, no doubt trying to be like his daddy.

"Go back to bed David, I will be there in a minute to help you get tucked in again." The little boy turned on his heels and headed back down the hallway. At the same time Bosco turned around to follow.

"I still want to know why the hell you are here," he threw at her over his shoulder as he headed down the hallway. The fact he hadn't slammed the door in her face gave her the opportunity to walk in and take a moment to look around while waiting for his return. She noticed all the pictures surrounding her captured a proud Bosco holding a smiling David, not one held her face. In place of the camel colored sofa and loveseat she had fought Bosco over, there was the black leather couch and recliner. She remembered that day well. It was two months after they had been married and they decided to purchase a new living room suit. Bosco was adamant on the leather but she refused to back down until the delivery truck was loading a newly acquired camel colored sofa and loveseat. It was as if she had been completely erased from his life and David's.

"Well, I'm waiting." She couldn't help but notice the anger boiling under the surface of his statement.

"What do you want me to say, Boz?"

"How about the reason why you think you are welcome in this house again. You disappear for 3 and half years and suddenly feel the need to appear again. Me and David don't need this kind of bullshit, we have been doing just fine without you and we plan on keeping it that way." He practically yelled at her.

"I made a mistake Boz and I am truly sorry."

"A mistake! You call leaving our six month old son alone in an apartment and walking out of our lives a mistake! Do you know what happened that day after you left? Mrs. Rothstein called me at work to tell me she had heard David crying for the last two hours and she tried knocking but you didn't answer! I came home to find our son lying in his crib red from crying and soaked through his diaper and hungry! All so you would be able to go out and get your next fix. That's a mistake to you!"

He was yelling at her now and all she could do was cringe at the sound. She knew to expect this kind of reaction but she was in no way prepared for it. That last comment in the string of tirades left her dumbfounded and all she could do was stand there and wait for more wraths to come her way.

"What? You didn't think I noticed that you started using alcohol as a way to relieve your pain. I shouldn't have trusted you with David but I kept telling myself that you wouldn't hurt him and before long you would snap out of it because there was no way you wanted to end up like your deadbeat dad and Fred. But I was wrong. The little bit we meant to you was nothing compared to how the vodka made you feel. Am I right?"

Faith crumpled to the sofa, holding her face in her hands. "I had just lost Emily, Boz," was her muffled reply.

"We all lost Emily that night but we all found better ways to deal with it Faith. For instance, I saw you and David as the way to escape the pain and I had hoped you felt that way about me and David. I never knew that you didn't completely trust me to help you deal with that kind of pain." Bosco said those words more gently as he eased himself down on the sofa beside her, his anger subsiding at the sad picture Faith made on his couch.

"I know Boz but I missed her so much. She was my oldest, my only girl she was so special and its not that I didn't trust you, it's just that I didn't know how to admit weakness and ask for help. I spent my entire life running from the way my dad and Fred used to be and when I ended up just like them I felt like a failure. I didn't want you and David to deal with that. "

Faith stiffened as she felt Bosco slide his arm around her shoulder. Bosco felt the slight change and immediately tried to pull back, but before he could Faith completely relaxed into him and laid her head on his chest. Bosco took the chance to see if her hair stilled smelled of the coconut shampoo he used to dream about and sure enough he caught the subtle fragrance as he inhaled.

"I have changed though Bosco. It took another year after I left to decide to go to rehab. I have been sober now for almost 3 years. And yesterday when I was sitting alone in my apartment I realized I was ready to come back and be a wife and mother and so here I am. I don't expect you take me back with open arms but I ask you to please give me a chance to gain back what I lost."

"That's easier said than done," was his response. Neither one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Both were amazed to hear the sound of the other one breathing.

"You have missed out on a lot Faith," he said finally breaking the silence. When he received no response but the sound of her steady breaths he glanced down to find her asleep. Gently he eased out from under her and picked her up and carried her to his room. After pulling the covers up around her shoulders he headed to David's room and gave his sleeping son a glance before crawling into the lower bunk of David's bunk bed. Bosco knew it was going to be a long road ahead but he was hoping that in the morning they could start traveling down it together, as a family. No matter what he would always love Faith and she would always be David's mother.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sunlight began to make its appearance through the thin curtains in Bosco's room Faith slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The bedroom was just as the living room was, completely devoid of anything her. She didn't have to look at the tag on the mattress to know it was also new because she had bought the most luxurious one she could find and the one she was laying on at this exact moment felt like a piece of concrete. At the sound of voices in the next room, Faith closed her eyes and relished in the moment. It had been a long time since the only sound she was greeted by in the morning was the sound of her own breaths and the complete silence that waited outside her bedroom door. She didn't know how to react to this kind of situation. How do you get out of a bed you haven't slept in, in three and half years and try to reenter a life where your son has no idea who you are? However, she knew she couldn't just lay there forever and expect the answers to come to her. She just had to get out of the bed and hope for the best.

As she eased the door open she heard clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen followed by a curse word and then David's high pitched laughter. Faith put one foot in front of the other and began to make her way down the hall. She knew the kitchen had to be were it was when she left because that was one thing Bosco couldn't change unless he had moved. Upon entry she saw Bosco hopping on one foot and holding the other foot in his hand while a pot lay on the floor beside him. David sat perched on the counter completely amused by his dad's pain. It was as if he could sense her presence because he took that moment to lift his eyes to her and put his injured foot back on the floor.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you with the racket," he said.

"I was already awake, is your foot ok?" she asked.

"Daddy is that the same woman from last night, who is she?" Apparently David had decided it was his turn to join in on the conversation. Bosco avoided the question as he lifted his arms out to David and helped him from the counter.

"You told me it wasn't nice to ignore people, Daddy." Bosco shook his head as he realized that sometimes teaching your children to have manners could come back to bite you on the ass.

"She is a friend of mine David," that was the only response he could come up with at the time. He had no idea how to explain it to David. He never really had the mother discussion with him because David was to young to remember his mom so the only memories he had were of just being with him and his grandma.

Faith just stood there as she realized David must have never been told anything about her when she left. She knew Bosco would be outraged at her leaving but she never thought he would let David go with no explanation of what happened to his mother. Bosco was saved from anymore questions as a knock sounded through the apartment.

"Go get your backpack from your room, that's your grandma," Bosco said as he steered the boy in the direction of his room.

"But you never finished fixing breakfast and I'm hungry!" David crossed his arms over his chest and issued his best angry face at his dad. Faith had to smile at David's action because it reminded her of Bosco when he got mad.

"Grandma will take you to McDonalds; it's a lot better than my cooking anyway David."

David seemed pleased at the answer and took off to his room. And Bosco made his way to the door as the knocking became louder and more insistent. She remained in the kitchen listening to the hushed voices of Bosco and Rose as they probably talked about her sudden reappearance last night.

"My grandma is here, do you want to meet her?" Faith gave up eavesdropping as the sound of David's voice made her lose her focus. Faith didn't know it was even possible to be terrified of a 4 year old child but she was definitely afraid. He looked at with his head tilted to the side as if trying to tell her it's just a simple yes or no question.

"David Maurice Boscorelli! Let's go!" Rose shouted from the living room.

"I guess you can meet her next time, see ya later," he said with a wave and waltzed out of the kitchen with a Spiderman backpack slung over his shoulder. Faith sat in the closest chair to her and waited for Bosco to make it back to the kitchen.

"I thought it would be best to send him to his grandma's today to give us some time to talk about things, is that ok?" he said as he sat in the chair across from her. Faith nodded her head but continued to stare at the floor.

"Well do you want to start or do you want me to go first?" he asked.

"You go first. Ask me what ever you want?" Faith replied as she lifted her eyes to meet his across the table.

"Where did you go?"

"The day I left I headed to the bus station and took the first one out of town. I ended up in a little town in Oklahoma outside of Tulsa."

"I never figured you for a cowgirl, Faith," he stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I wasn't a cowgirl Bosco,"she snapped. "I lived in a women's shelter for awhile until I was able to land a job at a bookstore and then I was able to afford a small apartment. After a year of drinking myself into a stupor everyday after work I decided that I needed to get help so I entered rehab."

"Did you ever think about us?" Bosco said with a slight tinge of anger seeping through.

"Everyday Boz. I only had one picture. You know the one we had taken together for David's first Christmas? I looked at it everyday and cried. I wondered how you were and how much David was growing but I couldn't bring myself to come back because I didn't feel ready," she admitted.

"Did you get any counseling to help you deal with Emily's death, Faith?" he asked, afraid that the question would cause a negative reaction.

"I went to counseling everyday after I started rehab and once a week after I entered the outpatient program. However, no amount of counseling will keep me from missing my daughter Bosco."

"I didn't say that it would Faith. I just want to know you have a better way of dealing with your pain so maybe we don't have to go through this again. You weren't the only one damaged Faith. I went to counseling after you left to help me deal with all the anger I had toward you and the pain I felt over Emily dying," he stated as he cast his eyes downward as if ashamed at his admission.

After a minute of silence he caught her gaze again. "They caught the bastard who hit her Faith. He was charged with DUI and vehicular homicide. He is in prison for the next 15 years."

"How?" was the only response she could come up with at the moment.

"The passenger that was in the car with him decided to come forward because she was tired of feeling guilty. Are you hungry?" he asked trying to break the awkward tension that was hanging around them in the tiny kitchen.

"Later. How about you and David? How have you two been doing?"

"It was hell when you first left. If it weren't for my mom, Charlie, and the others from the house I don't think I would have made it."

"You still talk to Charlie?" Her green eyes caught his and he noticed a certain amount of hope in the question.

"Of course Faith. He is still my stepson and David's big brother. He helps out a lot actually. He babysits David some when I need him. David worships him but not as much as he worships me though," he said with a smirk across his face.

There it was the king sized Bosco ego she had sorely missed and she couldn't help but smile. "I see your ego wasn't damaged much," she said with a smile of her own.

"Nothing could ever damage my ego, or so I have been told. Charlie is supposed to come by tomorrow for our weekly dinner together."

"You two still keep the weekly dinner tradition?" It had been a tradition since the day her and Bosco married; Emily and Charlie would come every Thursday for a meal and just to spend some time together.

"Yep. Me and Charlie have gotten pretty close over the last few years. He lived here for a couple of years after you left when he decided he had enough of Fred. He was accepted at NYU last year so he moved into the dorms. He's studying criminal justice, wants to be a lawyer."

"Wow, Charlie the lawyer." She couldn't believe just how much she had missed. When she left Charlie was just a gangly teenager starting high school with no idea of wanted he wanted to do when he grew up.

"If you want you're welcome to crash the party but I honestly don't know what his reaction will be." Bosco reached across the table and laid his hand over hers.

"Tell me about David?" was her next question.

"He's a pistol," he said with a laugh.

"He reminds me of me when I was little. He's always into something and he has traces of my temper when he gets really mad. This year was his first year playing tee-ball and he actually excelled. We might just have the next A-Rod on our hands. I want to show you something."

He jumped up from the table and came back a couple of minutes later with two picture albums. He thrust them in her hands and wordlessly she opened them and began to look through them. Bosco watched the play of emotions cross her face as each picture was revealed. She was still beautiful. Her blond hair hung freely to her shoulders and he fought the urge to reach for her. He hadn't dated or even been with another woman since she had left and it was becoming increasingly aware to him the longer he looked at her.

Oblivious to Bosco's thoughts, Faith perused each picture like a jeweler inspecting a diamond. Through the pictures she was able to watch her son grow from a baby, to wobbly toddler trying to walk; to the little boy he was today. Every step of the way Bosco was right there with him smiling from ear to ear at the little boy and his antics. She remembered the day she told Bosco she was pregnant. He was ecstatic and making plans for a nursery and picking out names. He said it didn't matter whether it was a boy or a girl but she could tell he desperately wanted a son. She thought the main reason was to show himself he had the capability to raise a son without being like his own father. The day David was placed in his arms, the smile instead of the scowl was the new prominent Bosco trait. According to these pictures he had proven to himself that he was better than his father had ever been. The love and pride that Bosco showed in each photo was apparent to anyone who looked.

"These are great Bosco," she said finally, breaking the silence.

"Every mother should be able to have photos of her son," he said shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Not a problem Faith. Did you honestly think I would ever stop loving you?"

"Does this mean you are going to give me a chance to redeem myself?"

"How could I say I still love you if I didn't?" Bosco moved from the chair he was sitting in to kneel in front of her.

"I know it will be hard to put things back together Faith but all I ever wanted was the chance to have you back. Now that you are here there is no way in hell I am letting you walk out the door without fighting for you. I want to make this work Faith and I am willing to give 110% if you are."

Without another word Bosco reached up and guided her lips to his own. Her lips were just like he remembered: sweet and wet and purely inviting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Faith opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming in through the window. Only this time the only breaths she heard wasn't coming from just her but also from Bosco who had her wrapped in his arms with his head tucked into the side of her neck. Faith shifted to try to get more comfortable in the death grip Bosco had on her, apparently he was afraid she would run at the first chance she got.

"Good morning baby," he whispered in her ear. The slight shift must have jarred him awake. More proof he thought she would run. She used to be able to toss and turn in the bed without him even noticing.

"Morning Boz," she said as she turned her head to find his eyes staring into hers. His eyes were the most amazing she had ever seen. She had once told him he could devastate a group of women with one look. His reply had been in typical Bosco fashion when he proclaimed that he knew he was a lady-killer and no one had to point it out.

"Sleep good last night?" he asked.

"The best I have slept since I left," was her reply.

"Me too."

His lips were starting to find the sensitive part of her neck and she knew what he was trying to do.

"Boz, not right now," she replied while trying to wiggle free of his grasp.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled against her neck as his lips were starting toward her ear.

"I don't feel like it. I need to go the bathroom and I'm hungry."

"You didn't mind last night." His words had taken a sharper tone with that statement and she was taken aback.

"I know. It just doesn't feel right."

That must have been the magic words because he released her from his grip and sat up with an incredulous look on his face.

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't feel right? From what I remember about last night it was sure feeling right to you then." With that statement he preceded to throw the covers off his body and vacate the bed. He stomped out of the room without sparing her one look.

Faith continued to stare at the door he had walked out. She hadn't meant it like it sounded but she should have known Bosco would misinterpret. They always had the uncanny ability to say the wrong things at the wrong time to each other. Faith heard the shower turn on in the bathroom so she knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon to give her a chance to explain the statement. She would have to go after him.

"What the hell!" Bosco exclaimed as Faith threw the shower curtain back with force and stepped in.

"Relax, its not like I haven't seen it before," she said with a smirk and winked at him.

"I thought you said it didn't feel right," he sneered.

"I never said I was going to have sex in the shower, Boz. I just felt the need to be clean."

"Couldn't you wait until I was done?"

She ignored his question in favor of explaining what she meant.

"Boz, when I said it didn't feel right, I didn't mean it like that. I meant it seems almost surreal that I'm here with you, sleeping with you, and it's hard to adjust to that. I never expected to be forgiven without having to prove myself to you and within the first 24 hours of me coming back we are having sex like I haven't even left. It's just weird and I need time to process. Does that make any sense?" she rambled as she looked up at him expectantly.

"I guess so," was his only response.

"So are we ok then?"

"Of course. I realize it seems surreal to you because it seems the same way to me. I just let my temper get the better of me because I thought you realized you had a mistake and was planning on leaving again," he alleged.

"I'm not leaving again. Not unless you specifically state you want me to and even then I am putting up a fight," she avowed.

His arms found their way around her waist and as the water rained down on them they embraced.

"Does it feel right yet?" he joked as he kissed her temple.

"Time to process Boz," she reminded him with a laugh.

"You can't blame a man for trying. Especially when the woman looks as good as you do," he stated as he released her to turn off the water.

He stepped out and handed her a towel before retrieving one for himself.

"Let's go make some breakfast, I'm starving."

"Bosco, when is David coming back?"

"Whenever I call mom and let her know. I told her last night if I didn't call by 8 he was staying over and I would call today and let her know when I could come and pick him up."

"Planning on getting lucky then wasn't you," she jabbed as she snapped him with the towel.

"You know it baby. My eyes get you every time," he joked while batting his eyelashes at her.

"Come on Don Juan and let's get some breakfast before I waste away," she stated as she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to be here tonight when Charlie comes over?" he shouted after her.

"Might as well start trying to mend the fences I tore down," she shouted back.

"I've got your back Faith. It will be ok."

I know, she thought. As long as Bosco had been in her life that was the one thing she had always been sure of, he always had her back, and because of that everything would be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you mind if I go and pick David up without you?" Bosco asked around a mouthful of eggs. Him and Faith were sitting around the kitchen table enjoying the breakfast Faith had prepared after their shower.

"I don't guess I mind. Is there a specific reason you don't want me there?" Faith asked.

"I want to be able to explain to him what's going on, and I think it would be best if it were just me," he replied while inhaling more eggs.

"God Bosco. I forgot how disgusting you are while eating," Faith screeched while crinkling her face in disgust.

"That's one of the many reasons you love me," he replied while sending her a wink. "Is it ok with you if I tell him by myself?"

"Of course. You know what's best when it comes to him Boz." She dropped her head with the statement and Bosco noticed a tear making its way down her cheek.

"Don't cry Faith. Everything will be ok," he stated while taking her hand in his.

"What about Charlie, Bosco? He'll probably hate me." The tears were coming more rapid with each passing second.

"I honestly don't know what his reaction will be Faith but I know he could never hate you. I will be there with you; you won't have to face him alone. I was planning on calling him before he came over tonight to give him some kind of warning. I think it would be wrong for him to show up and you are here unexpected. Don't cry Faith. You know I can't stand to see you cry." He reached up with his free hand and brushed the tears from her cheek.

"I know Boz. I guess I am ready to get this over with and see what happens," she hiccupped around her tears.

With that Bosco released her hand and made his way to the phone and made the arrangements to pick up David. Twenty minutes after that he was standing in the doorway of his apartment ready to head out on what was sure to be a life altering day.

"I'll be back in about an hour or so. Ma just lives fifteen minutes away. Are you ready for this?" he stated while pulling her into his arms.

"As ready as I will ever be," she replied while returning the embrace. He gave her a slow kiss and walked out the door.

Bosco walked out of the apartment building and began to make the short journey to his mom's house. He hadn't wanted to tell Faith but he was probably just as nervous about how David and especially Charlie were going to take the news of her arrival back in New York. He was pretty sure David would be ok but Charlie was a different story. When Faith left Charlie was hurt and angry. He had just lost his sister and then he had to deal with his mother abandoning him without as much as a goodbye. Him and Charlie's bound grew stronger after she left because he was the only one Charlie could turn to for help. Bosco had treated him just like his own child and when Charlie had asked to move in Bosco happily agreed. Charlie was doing well and he hated to tell Faith but she was probably becoming a distant memory to Charlie. He hoped Charlie would be able to forgive her and accept her back into his life.

"Hello."

"Hey Charlie. What are you up to?"

"Nothing Dad. Just hanging out and getting ready to head over to the house for our dinner in a little bit. Is something wrong? You seem nervous."

"Charlie, there is something I need to tell you and I hope you will listen without hanging up," he stated; half demanding, half pleading.

"What's up Dad? You sound like the world is coming to an end," Charlie chuckled over the phone. He knew his dad could blow anything out of proportion.

"Your mom is back, Charlie."

The silence seemed to last forever before Charlie cut through it. "What?" whispered Charlie.

"Your mom is back and she is at the apartment and would like to be there this evening to see you."

"You don't expect me to welcome her back with open arms, do you Dad?"

"No, Charlie I don't. I told her I wouldn't know how you would react and I wasn't going to try and force you to do anything you weren't ready for. But I do expect you to give her enough courtesy to allow her the chance to explain herself Charlie. She is your mother and she loves you more than you could ever know."

"You mean the kind of courtesy she gave us when she walked out," he sneered.

"Charlie, I know you are angry but all I am asking is for you to give her a chance. She really wants to be a part of our life again and I know she misses you."

"I missed her too Dad but that wasn't enough to make her come back."

"Charlie, come on. I'm right there with you when it comes to being pissed, but I let her explain to me the reasons behind why she left and that helped me to able to forgive her. You might feel the same way if you would try. I'll be there with you. Don't worry."

"I'll be there at six," he solemnly avowed.

"Good. Love you," Bosco aired to a dial tone. He had hung up without a goodbye but at least he was going to be there.

Bosco slid the phone back into his jacket pocket as he reached the door to Rose's apartment building. He pressed the button and waited for her to buzz him up. One kid down, one to go, Bosco thought as he marched up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Bosco knocked a couple of times and waited patiently for the door to be answered. He could here his mom making her way to the door with David, no doubt following her because his voice was getting louder as he was asking her the whole way if that was his daddy at the door.

"Maurice?"

"It's me ma."

As soon as the door opened he was bombarded with two little arms making their way around his legs.

"Hey Daddy! Guess what?" David asked with no signs of letting go of his dad's legs.

"Hey buddy. What is it?" Bosco replied while loosening the vice grip around his legs and hoisting David up into his arms.

"I drew you a picture but you have to let me down so I can get it."

"Go get it." With that statement Bosco let him down and watched him scamper away to his room.

"Have you talked to her? Told her that you and David don't need this in your lives and that you two are doing fine without her?" Rose questioned.

"Ma, we talked. I didn't tell her that because we decided to try and work on things and be a family and I was hoping to tell David before I took him home," Bosco stated while cutting his mom a warning glance.

"Just make sure this is what you want and that it is what's best for David, Maurice. That's all I am asking. I love you two and I had to watch what you went through after she left and I don't want to see that happen again, especially now that David is old enough to miss her if she left."

"I know Ma. You should know everything I do is centered around whether or not it's best for David."

He was cut off from the speech he was preparing to make by David's arrival back into the living room carrying a piece of paper and a grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Look." David demanded while he thrust the picture into Bosco's open hand. "It's a picture of you with your uniform on Daddy."

"It looks great buddy. David come here and sit down. I want to talk to you," he said, turning and making his way to the couch.

"What Daddy?" David climbed up on the couch and sat down beside Bosco.

"You know that everybody has a mommy right?"

"Everybody but me. I know," David stated matter of fact while looking at him expectantly to tell him something he didn't already know.

Bosco sighed and continued. "That's not true David. You have a mom too. Just like everybody else."

"Like James and Tyler," David said in awe, mentioning some of his friends from daycare.

"Yep. Just like them. I want to show you something." Bosco reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet and produced a picture of him, Faith, and David. It was the same Christmas picture that Faith had carried with her for 3 and half years. He handed the picture to David and waited for a response.

"Daddy, that's your friend from this morning. That's not my mommy." David handed the picture back to him unabashed.

"David. That is your mommy. She left when you were little because she was sick and now she is better so she wants to be your mommy again. Is that ok?"

"That's cool Daddy. Do you think she can cook better than you can?"

Bosco laughed and ruffled David's hair. "I sure hope so buddy. You ready to head home and meet her?"

"Yep. Let me tell Nana bye." David made his way down off the couch and hurried into the kitchen to tell her goodbye.

"I hear David has a mom now," Rose stated breaking the silence.

"Ma. I know what I am doing. It will be ok. You ready buddy?" Bosco asked David as he made his way into the living room carrying his backpack.

"Yep. Bye Nana, love you."

"Trust me ok. I love you," Bosco said as him and David made their way out the door.

"I love you two," Rose shouted after them. I just hope it all goes like he plans she thought to herself as she watched them walk away and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Since Bosco had left about an hour ago, Faith passed the time flipping through various channels on the television but at the same time not paying attention. She couldn't stop thinking about the events that would take place later, David realizing she is his mom and Charlie knowing she is back. Bosco made it seem like no big deal and that things would go smoothly but no amount of comfort would overcome the nervousness she felt. It was almost like preparing for doomsday, damned if you do and damned if you don't. She knew Charlie would be angry for the lack of a better word and would probably refuse to speak to her even if he did show up tonight. Truth is she couldn't blame him if he didn't come; she knew she would have a hell of a time forgiving her parents if they just up and left one day. The sound of the key in the lock shook her from her reverie and she turned her head in time to find a flash of brown hair running toward her and making a dive toward the couch she was sitting on.

"Mommy," David exclaimed while he threw his arms around her neck.

Faith was frozen in shock. She knew David would be easier to convince to accept her but she didn't think he would react quite like this. His little arms around her neck were one of the greatest feelings she had ever known.

"Daddy said you are my mommy." David clarified, pulling back enough to look in her eyes and returning his head to her shoulder to once again complete the bear hug.

Faith looked over David's shoulder to find Bosco standing at the door with a grin plastered across his face. He shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "I guess he loves you."

That's all it took for Faith to find her way out of shock and reciprocate the hug her son had given her. "Your dad is right. I am your mommy," she mumbled into his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Just wait until I tell Charlie I have a mommy," he declared with a grin.

With that statement she cast her eyes to Bosco's with an expression of fear etched across her face.

"David, why don't you go to your room and put your backpack away. Charlie will be here in a little bit and we will have dinner."

David extracted himself from Faith's lap and headed down the hall to his room. Halfway there he turned around and announced, "I love you mommy," and continued on his journey to the bedroom.

"I didn't expect that Bosco. What did you tell him? He could have ice cream if he was nice to the strange woman in his house."

"Faith, I didn't tell him anything like that. I explained the situation and told him you were his mom and you left because you were sick and now you are back and ready to be his mom. He decided on his own he already loved you."

"I know you didn't bribe him Boz. I was just joking. I guess I just didn't think it was going to go that easy. I hope it goes that well with Charlie but I am not counting on it. Did you talk to him about me being here?"

"I called Charlie. He is going to come tonight but I wouldn't expect a greeting like David just gave. He's hurt, angry, and confused. But it will be alright Faith. Just tell him what you told me."

"I know," Faith uttered while laying her head on Bosco's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do you still work at the 79?"

"Yeah. I work on the narcotics unit for the second watch. I am a sergeant."

"You decided to work second watch? I thought that shift was to boring for you."

"I had to be able to work in the mornings so I could be home in the evening with David. He goes to daycare in the morning and I pick him up at five, no later than six."

"What about weekends?"

"Mom watches him on the weekends I have to work and if she can't Charlie is my backup plan. Either way David loves spending time with both of them, and I know he is being taken care of."

"Do you still keep in touch with the guys from the 55?"

"I see Ty and Sasha once a week. We take the boys to the playground. David and Sean get along together well. They have a little girl now too. Sully moved back to the city last year so he comes by a lot, he claims it's to see David but I know he missed me when he was living in the boondocks."

Faith snickered, "like you didn't miss him too Boz."

"Not as much I missed you," he mumbled while dipping his head down to find her lips with his own before making his way downward.

"Boz," she gasped as his teeth nipped at her neck, "David is in the other room."

Bosco sighed and halted his actions. "I know. It wasn't like I was going to jump you right here. I do have some self control. Plus you need time to process," he commented as his trademark smirk took up residence on his face.

"If you keep doing that my time to process will be completed."

"I'll keep that in mind for later. It's good to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Watch it your head will swell and me and David will have to move out to give you and your ego enough space," she laughed and swatted his arm.

"Faith were you with anybody while you were gone?" he asked completely serious.

His question caught her off guard and she sat up to capture his gaze.

"Bosco are you seriously asking me that! What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one, Faith. You were gone for almost four years. Why are you being so defensive? I have the right to know," his tone had taken a sharper turn and she didn't fail to notice.

"I wasn't with anybody while I was gone. I was and am still married to you, Bosco. I thought you would know I wasn't off whoring around," she snapped her tone matching his. "What about you? Who did you screw while I was gone?"

"Not one damn person for your information Faith. How could I have a relationship with someone while I was still hoping you would come back? I love you Faith, no one else could ever come close to making me forget you so why even try?" The anger drained from his face and he pulled her back to him. "Let's not fight about this Faith."

"Daddy, phone."

Faith and Bosco whipped their heads around to find David standing beside the couch with the phone outstretched. In the heat of their argument neither one heard the phone ring. "Who is it?" Bosco asked.

"Charlie. He wants to talk to you." David handed Bosco the phone and grabbed Faith's hand. "Come on Mommy. I want to show you my room," he was tugging her hand harder with each word passing through his lips. Faith silently accepted the invitation and stood up and let him lead her to his room.

"You are coming right?" Bosco asked without a hello.

"I'm on my way. I wouldn't want to miss this reunion," Charlie remarked sarcastically. "I wanted to know if you wanted me to pick up the pizza."

"Go ahead. You know what to get," Bosco answered ignoring Charlie's sarcasm.

"Sure. See ya."

"Love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Bosco laid the phone beside him and picked up the remote to watch television. He didn't want to interrupt David and Faith yet. It was great David seemed to go with the flow and accept Faith as though she had never left.

"You have a great room David," Faith stated while looking around. The walls were painted a light blue with clouds dotted here and there randomly and planes flying through the makeshift sky.

"It was my idea. Daddy found somebody to paint the walls."

"It almost made me bankrupt. The woman who painted the mural didn't come cheap."

Faith wheeled around, "Is Charlie still coming?"

Her questioned was answered when a knock resounded through the apartment. That's all it took to send David running to the door exclaiming with every step, "Charlie is here!"

Faith gulped and grabbed and Bosco's hand. She wished she was as excited as David was with Charlie's arrival but with every step she made to the front door her heart beat harder and the color drained from her face. This was it. The doomsday she was trying to prepare for.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You ready," Bosco asked with his hand placed on the doorknob prepared to open it.

"Go for it," Faith mustered. Her hand gripped Bosco's so tight she swore she could see the color draining from his face but it wasn't enough to make her loosen it.

"It will be ok," he spoke as he turned the knob and swung the door open in one movement. As soon as the door was opened Faith saw Charlie standing there, mouth agape, and the pizza teetering on the edge of his palm.

"Charlie!" the moment was broken as David came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey little man, what's up?" he looked back up to Bosco and spoke," Hey dad," then he breezed by Faith without acknowledgement and into the kitchen.

Bosco gave Faith's hand a squeeze and dropped it in favor of following after Charlie.

"Are you not even going to speak to her?" Bosco questioned as he walked into the kitchen finding Charlie getting a soda out of the fridge.

"I'm not the one who left. If she has something to say then she needs to be the one to say it first. I have nothing to say to her. I told you that. I am only here because you insisted that I come and I decided she isn't worth breaking a tradition over," he nearly shouted as he popped the tab on his soda and took a drink.

"She can probably hear you," Bosco vehemently whispered.

"Like I care if she can hear me. She's dead to me. Are we going to eat or argue all night?" Charlie snapped back as he slammed the soda on the counter and grabbed a plate out of the cabinet before slamming it shut.

"I'm ready to eat," David declared as he sidled up next to Charlie waiting for a plate.

The sound of the front door closing caught Bosco's attention and he asked, "Where did your mom go David?"

"I don't know. She was putting on her jacket when I came to get pizza. Charlie did you get pepperoni?" David asked as he turned his attention back to the pizza on the counter.

"I'll be back," Bosco stated as he hurried out of the kitchen.

"Why bother? Leaving is the only thing she is good at," Charlie exclaimed.

Bosco threw on his jacket and headed out of the apartment. He couldn't believe that Charlie would be so cold to his own mother. He thought Charlie would be angry at first but after really seeing is mother standing in front of him he would be able to forgive her easily. Bosco walked out of the building and into the cold air. "Have you seen a lady come out of here a minute ago?" he questioned a man coming up the sidewalk.

"Yeah a lady took off that way," he said while pointing in the opposite direction.

"Thanks."

Bosco began walking in the direction the man pointed him in hoping he could find her before she vanished again. He didn't have to search long. As he rounded the corner he saw her getting into a four door sedan and starting the engine. He ran up to the car and tapped on the window, "Faith unlock the door," he demanded as he tried to pry open the door. He heard the locks click and he opened the door and clambered into the seat.

"Where the hell are you going? Are you just going to leave again?" Bosco screeched.

"He doesn't want me around Boz. I thought I would head over to the hotel and get my stuff. I was planning on coming back later. I don't want me coming back to hurt the relationship you have with Charlie. He needs you." Bosco couldn't miss the way her words were tinged with pain or the tears that were making an appearance on her face.

"Faith, he doesn't mean it. He thinks he does but he doesn't. He's hurting and confused as hell. You got to make him understand why you left, at least try," he pleaded while reaching over and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Just go back in there Bosco and leave me alone. It will be alright. I thought you didn't want to force him into anything he isn't ready for?"

"Faith, him showing up means he is ready for something. You shouldn't have let him scare you off like that. Once you get past the anger, he will be the same Charlie as always Faith," he avowed.

"I just want to go back to the hotel and take a shower and go to sleep, Boz."

"I will go with you to get your stuff and then we can come back here and you can talk to Charlie. The hardest part is over Faith."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Charlie?"

"Hmm," he mumbled around a bite of pizza.

"Why were you mean to my mommy?"

Charlie looked up from his plate to find David staring at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

"She didn't do anything to you do she?" David clearly wasn't going to give up the issue.

"David, what did Dad tell you about her?"

"She was sick and now she is better and that's why she came back. I guess she didn't want to make me sick. Do you think she had chicken marks? Daddy probably told her I had chicken marks last week so she decided she could come back," David exclaimed as he took a bite of pizza.

"Pox, David. It's called chicken pox not chicken marks," laughed Charlie.

"Do you think she had them, Charlie?"

"David, she didn't have chicken pox. Did dad tell you that she was my mom too?"

"She's your mommy too!" David exclaimed in awe.

"Yep."

"Then why are you mean to her. I thought we were supposed to love her," David expressed with a look of wisdom beyond his four years.

"It's complicated. I guess I didn't want to believe she was sick. Does that make sense?"

David shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. But I am glad she's back. I never had a mommy."

Charlie continued to watch David after the last statement he had made. He wished it was as simple for him to accept her as it was for David. David was lucky. He was too young to feel hurt and abandoned when she left so the only feeling he could possibly have of her arrival back to NYC would be happiness. David did make a logical point; _I thought we were supposed to love her_. That was true. The meaning of family was unconditional love and he had been taught that when he was younger by the woman who was his mother.

"Come on David," Charlie announced as he jumped up from the table.

"Where are we going?" David quizzed as he followed Charlie's actions jumping up from the table.

"To find mom and dad."

"Excuse me sir. Did you see a man come out of the building about ten minutes ago?"

"I haven't seen any one kid."

"Charlie, I saw your dad around the corner in a car with a woman," Mr. Ryan, the elderly man who lived across from Bosco stated.

"Thanks. Mr. Ryan."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sudden rapping of knuckles against the window made Faith and Bosco jump at the sound. They both whirled around to find Charlie and David standing on the sidewalk.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Bosco inquired as opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"I want to talk to mom. If she will talk to me?" Charlie uttered while fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.

"Of course she wants to talk to you Charlie. That's all she's ever wanted for 3 and half years. I'll take David to the store to get some ice cream for later. We'll meet you back home, ok?" Bosco proclaimed and took hold of David's hand and started away.

"I'll make sure he gets strawberry Charlie," David affirmed over his shoulder.

"I'm counting on it little man," Charlie chuckled. If there is one thing his dad couldn't stand it was strawberry ice cream. His dad had told him that one time he and his mom had arrested a man who got sick and puked all over his shoes and it looked and smelled like strawberry ice cream. It was ironic that it was David's favorite flavor and he demanded every time. Charlie took a deep breath and turned toward the car.

Faith was caught off guard when the door reopened and Charlie slid into the passenger seat. She was mesmerized at the fact he had to almost bend himself in half to get in. When she left he was barely 5'7" and now he must be at least 6'1".

"Nice wheels," Charlie nervously stated while glancing anywhere around the car but to her.

"Thanks. I had to have a car in Oklahoma. Not much of a subway system there," Faith stated with her own degree of nervousness.

"Oklahoma? Why in the world would you go to the land of cows?" Charlie slightly laughed.

"You forgot cowboys," Faith added.

The lingering silence after that statement echoed through the car and the tension was so thick that Faith could almost feel herself suffocating with every passing second. It was now or never.

"I loved you Charlie and I still do. Nothing will ever change that. I know that me leaving was selfish but at the time I thought it was best for you, David, and your dad," she whispered breaking the looming silence.

"Why did you think it was best? What was wrong with you that we couldn't help fix? We all missed Emily mom and we still do. You can run all you want but her memory will follow and we should be thankful for that."

"Charlie, I did the one thing I promised myself I would never do. I started drinking to try and get over the pain of losing Emily. I felt like a failure because I didn't want to hurt you the way your dad did when he was drunk and stumbling around the apartment. I didn't realize at the time that leaving would actually hurt you worse. I'm so sorry Charlie. I just hope that you give me the chance to prove to you I still love you and that I can be an even better mother than before," Faith declared while letting her eyes drift to him.

"I think I can do that Mom. But don't expect everything to just go back to the way it was. The hurt you caused can't be fixed by one apology I need to know you are serious about staying and I need time to get used to the idea of you being back." He lifted his eyes from his lap and gave Faith a small smile.

"You got it Charlie. Can I give you a hug?" Faith didn't give him time to respond as her arms wrapped around his neck and she gave him a squeeze. "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too, Mom. Just promise you won't leave again. Whatever happens we can help each other through it," Charlie stated.

"I promise. I'm not leaving again son. Lets' head back it's getting cold in this car," she said as she pulled back and opened the door.

"Yeah. Dad and David should be back from the store with the strawberry ice cream," Charlie said climbing out of the car.

"Strawberry ice cream?" Faith crinkled her nose, "Boz can't stand strawberry and neither can I."

"Yeah but that's David's favorite and he demands it every time. It's quite a sight in the grocery store. A four year old ordering a grown man to get strawberry ice cream and at the same time dad looks terrified but he really is just nauseous at the thought of strawberry," Charlie snickered.

"I can't wait to see that," Faith answered.

Together they turned and headed back to the tiny apartment that housed everything they could possibly need, family.


End file.
